1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to an Ultra Wideband (UWB) coupling mechanism and method for a mobile terminal.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
A clamshell-type mobile terminal usually includes a main unit having a main board, keypad, and microphone, a sub-unit containing a liquid crystal display module and a speaker, and a hinge mechanism pivotally coupling the lower and upper bodies. The hinge mechanism is provided with a cable or a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) for electrically connecting the lower and upper bodies without obstructing folding and unfolding operations of the mobile terminal. The FPCB is provided in a round loop within the hinge mechanism such that it cannot be seen. However, the cable or FPCB is likely to be damaged due to the twisting and bending stresses caused by frequent pivoting motion of the lower and upper bodies.
Also, since the cable or FPCB is made of a conductive material such as copper, the physical damage to the cable or FPCB causes noise and decreases the data rate between the lower and upper bodies.
Further, the cable or FPCB is connected to the lower and upper bodies using connectors, hence the mobile terminal manufacturing process becomes complex, resulting in reduction of productivity.